Alone Forever
by xxzoexx
Summary: okay so this is about a girl who believes she is alone forever because of a power until something happens story much better than summary. this isnt a dark visions story this is just the story that inspired me so please read and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**  
**so this is my first fan fic so please be nice. i know this is a short chapter but im hopeing if the chapters are short i'll be able to update more. Im open to constructive criticism so please review and any ideas are welcome so hope you enjoy.**

**bye x**

* * *

As I ran the stretch of the beach, the golden sand giving under my feet, crystal clear blue sea was lapping up against the sand, the sun sending radiant colours into the sky while it's setting. My destination was someplace no one would look for me.

Once I got to the top of the beautiful cliff with the sea smashing against the bottom of the rocks in its soothing sound. This was the calm place I needed to stop and think.

How could I of hurt the person I loved so unconditionally and completely. That was not the worst of it because it was his best friend. Yeah that went down well. Also to top it of while we were arguing I got worked up and I punched him but I hadn't even touched or gone near him. Shocking I know. It was sort of like what happened with my dad. Except with my dad it was much worse.

I had stood on this cliff just 3 paces behind my dad. He had black hair and blue eyes he was about 6feet tall. Any way he was shouting at me about how I had ruined his life and how he should just push me off the cliff right at that moment. The strange thing was that he was never normally angered easily. And I don't like people shouting at me so I lost my temper and with my mind I reached out and pushed, he was right next to the edge, so he fell. The weird thing was I never even moved a single muscle it was with my mind. I was only six years old. After that incident I never had done any thing like it for nine years well until today.

I hope no one finds me, well if some one had to find me I would want it to be Jason the one person who I know won't, what reason would he have to I mean I was the one that cheated on him and who punched him. Oh God, what if Quinn finds me. I hope he doesn't or a replay of what happened nine years ago might just repeat it's self. God I'm going to have to sort my self out and figure out what's wrong with me. As I sat down I started to think, what does Jason think of me? What about Quinn? Will I go back or just find a way to leave? How could I have been such a bitch? And to all these questions no answers came.I think I will have a lie down and a rest for a couple of minutes before I go back.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is slightly longer sorry if iv lyk over described (bad habit) anyways hope you enjoy and please review i only have one review :( lol so. happy reading  
bye x

* * *

When I woke up and according to my watch it was 6 o'clock in the evening. I should get back. So as I walked away from my safe haven I began to wonder about the search, I'm sure somebody would have sent out, would anyone still be looking for me, how bad a wreak was my mother in? I wondered in to one of the tall grass country side fields walking at a reasonable pace I was letting my eyes wonder when I saw them, I heard them short after.

My two best friends, Ashley and poppy. Ashley was tall (about 5ft 10) with straight brown hair that reached to her hips, which compared to my waist length wavy black hair, hers was a dream to me; she also has big brown puppy dog eyes and fair skin. Poppy on the other hand was about 4ft 11 with ringlet curly auburn hair that just clears the bottom of her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. They were both talking urgently and looking worried, as they scanned the field. I carried on looking around to see if I could find a way out, with out them noticing me. That was when I noticed them, Jason and Quinn. What were they doing, ah, well I'd ask later, now was the time to duck and run. At that moment Ashley saw me and I either had to run knowing one of them would catch up to me, or face the music.

As I slowly, very, slowly walked towards them, Quinn and Jason were both staring at me. The relief on there faces was astonishing however Quinn was looking at me lovingly, Jason on the other hand was looking at me longingly but also looked as if he could kill me. Oh I was dreading this moment. The only thing I wanted was a hole just too simply open up and swallow me, but that was never going to happen. So here I go.

I met them half way that was when the shouting, well more like screaming started. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME RAVEN?" Jason screamed. "I never meant to hurt you" I whispered softly barley audible. "And I thought you loved me, HA, if you never meant to hurt me then you shouldn't of done it." Jason said sarcastically, which was almost worse than him shouting, almost. "Yeah well you all think you know me so well, you don't know shit 'bout me or my life." I retorted angrily. While I had been arguing with Jason I noticed Ashley and poppy whispering, "If you have something to say to me say it so I can hear it" I nearly screamed at them, slowly they both whispered sorrys back to me. I turned round slowly glaring at every one, even Quinn looked horrified at the fact I had shouted at my friends. I just couldn't help the feeling that every one had left me.

That was when I fell to the ground streaming with tears. I could've, would've fallen into Jason's arms but their never going to be around me ever again I didn't even spare a thought for poor Quinn. "Please" I begged "you have to understand or at least try to. Please for me?" I looked at each one of my so called friends, each of them staring back at me, hurt. I know that all my friends probably would understand but still. I have friends that don't truly know me. I am, and always will be alone forever because of something I don't even understand. At that point I blacked out.


End file.
